Magical DoReMi: Witchling Nights 2
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: The sequel to the hit fanfiction! Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle must stop Petunia from reactivating an ancient doomsday device and using it to destroy the world!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

He rushed across the meadow, his pack weighing him down.

"I can't let her have them! I can't!" he panted.

His footsteps became louder, until suddenly he tripped, the contents of his bag spilling out. There were six crystals: one that glowed with a red ember, one that was a clear blue, one with a beautiful green color, one that was all white and felt cold, one that sparkled and gleamed, and one with a mysterious black tinge. A shadowy figure stopped in front of the man, bending down to get the crystals.

"Thank you for bringing them back to me" she said "I was worried sick."

She took the crystals and dashed away into the night.

"I must return them to their hiding spots, and then, when the time is right, collect them again and awaken the machine. Then it will all end...soon...


	2. Hero Story

It was a lovely day in Port Mystic. The birds were singing, the waves crashed against the shore of the beach, and the wind blew through the leaves. Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle were all at the DoReMi Magic Shop where they worked. They were making magic charms to sell for money.

"What do you think of this one, guys?" asked Dorie as she held up what she made. It looked like a heart, but it was very smudged.

"Uh, very good, Dorie" Reanne said nicely "What does it do?"

"It repels bad luck."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Just then, the door opened. It was Ellie.

"Hi, guys! What are you doing?"

"Making some more charms."

"Oh, I see. Petunia went to the Lunaverse for a while, so I decided to come here."

"What for?" asked Mirabelle.

"I don't know, but I better go find her. It's almost dinnertime. See you guys later." Ellie left the shop.

Moments later, the closet rattled. Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle looked at it. Out came Hiko! Hiko was Queen Lumina's butler who joined the girls on their quest to save her not long ago.

"Girls! Glad I found you!"

"Hey there, Hiko" greeted Reanne "What were you doing in the closet?"

"The Queen requested you immediately! We need you to come to the Lunaverse at once! It is most urgent!"

"Ok! I think we're in for another adventure!" exclaimed Dorie.

"What makes you think that?" asked Reanne.

"I had a feeling."

Once in the Lunaverse, Amaretta arrived in the Queen's carriage to take them to the palace. When they got there, she chauffeured them into the palace and into the audience chamber. There the Queen was waiting.

"Girls, I'm glad you've come. I felt a sudden shift in power not too long ago, and I believe it was because of the crystals."

"The what?" asked Dorie.

"The crystals of the six elements: fire, water, earth, ice, sun, and moon. For generations now, we kept them safe in various shrines throughout the Lunaverse. But now, I felt one being stolen."

"Gee, I wonder who?" Mirabelle asked sarcastically.

"Petunia" the three girls said in unison.

"There are only TWO reasons that Petunia would want the crystals: To power her espresso-maker...or to activate...the doomsday device."

"What's that?"

"Deep within the wastelands of the Lunaverse lie a temple shaped like a turtle that holds a dark secret. If all six crystals were to be gathered at that temple, an unspeakable force will blast the sun, and send it out of orbit and towards the planet, causing a supernova apocalypse!"

"That doesn't sound good!" gasped Reanne.

"You girls need to find the crystals, retrieve them, and keep them safe from Petunia until we catch her. Understood?"

"Yes, Queen Lumina." said Dorie.

"I suggest you take this with you." She gave Dorie an old map that looked like it was from a long time ago "This will show you the way to the shrines. Hurry! We can't let her get all of them."

The three witchlings flew away on their brooms.

"What's our first stop?" asked Mirabelle.

"The Lake of Heart. That's where we'll find the water crystal."

The girls flew over the lake and saw something below, swimming out of an underwater cave.

"Isn't that Ellie?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Come on, let's just find the crystal." They flew in towards the shoreline. The girls then transformed themselves into fishes and swam into the cave. Inside was the shrine just like Queen Lumina explained...but no crystal!

"What gives? The crystal should be right here!"

"We're too late! Oh, well, we better find the other ones before Petunia does."

Once they were out of the cave, the girls got back on their brooms and flew off again.

"Now where are we headed?"

"For the Banana Jungle. That's the location of the earth crystal!"

The girls headed for the jungle. Once they got there, Dorie looked at the map again "According to the map, the shrine is located over here." The girls walked through the brush. Then they came to a stone shrine. There stood the earth crystal!

"We got it!"

Just as Reanne ran to the shrine to get it, a big venus flytrap monster appeared out of nowhere and attacked! Reanne screamed and ran away, but Mirabelle ran back to the crystal. The monster lunged towards her, but she kept on running. Mirabelle snagged the crystal and started running back to Dorie, but just then, the creature snatched her up with one of it's vines!

"Let go of me you dumb plant!" Mirabelle protested. But the plant got angrier.

"We'll save you, Mirabelle!" called Dorie.

"Speak for yourself!" whined Reanne, hiding behind a rock "It scares me!"

Dorie took out her wand, and performed a spell that freed Mirabelle, and made the creature cough and sputter.

"What spell did you use?" asked Reanne.

"A weed-killer spell."

The plant fell to pieces and shrivelled away. The girls took the earth crystal and flew off.

"Now where will we go?"

"The mountains. At the very top we'll find the ice crystal."

"After that, we'll have found two crystals!"

The girls flew to the highest point of the mountain that they could land. At the peak was the shrine of the ice crystal. The girls started to make their way towards it, but just then, Ellie came along the path.

"Hey, guys! What are you all doing here?"

"Trying to save the galaxy, Ellie!" Mirabelle said over the gusty wind.

"We can't let the crystals get into the wrong hands!" Reanne added.

"Wrong hands? What are you talking about?"

"Ellie, we know about what Petunia's doing."

"Yeah, she's going to make candy fall from the sky."

"If candy means the end of mankind, yes!"

"Petunia never said anything about the end of mankind."

"She must've tricked you. That temple isn't going to bring joy, it's going to bring destruction!"

Dorie took the crystal from the shrine "That's why we're taking all the crystals and keeping them safe."

"I can't believe Petunia would trick me like that! I want to go with you. I'm really sorry, guys, I had no idea."

After they got the ice crystal, the four girls flew off again on their brooms.

"Ellie, do you know where Petunia is now?"

"She told me that she, Felina, and Camellia were going to some place called the Cavern of the Sun and Moon."

"Who's Camellia?" asked Dorie.

"Some lady Petunia met to help her."

The girls flew to a rocky canyon. Inside the canyon walls they found the caver where the sun and moon crystals were. Petunia and Camellia were already there, trying to steal the crystals.

"Hold it right there, Petunia!" Dorie called.

"You three again? You girls are SO persistent! But never mind, because soon you will all be ashes! Hahahahaha!"

Ellie stepped forwards "I can't believe you tricked me like that, Petunia, I thought you cared about me!"

"I did, dear. But ruling the universe is just too important to me! And if that means killing you as well, I must do it!" Petunia shot out a powerful beam at Ellie. She fell to the ground and passed out.

"Ellie! NO!"

Suddenly, Ellie's shadow came to life, and leapt up!

"How do you like my Dark Ellie? I'll give back Ellie's soul if you'd be so kind to give me the crystal!"

"Never! You give back Ellie's soul right now! Or we'll-"

"Or what, you'll use your witchling magic to stop me? How cute!"

"We'll show you cute!" growled Mirabelle "Let's give her another taste of Shinning Harmony, girls!"

They pointed their armlets at Petunia and started to fire "WITH THE POWER OF HOPE AND-"

Camellia pointed her sceptre at the armlets and shot out a burst of magic. The armlets powered down and fell to the ground.

"I'm not making that mistake again. Ellie! Take the crystal from them and give it to ME!"

Dark Ellie jumped up and knocked the girls to the ground. The crystal fell out of Mirabelle's pocket.

"Just as I ordered. Let's go!"

Petunia, Felina, and Camellia flew away while Dark Ellie ambushed the girls. It darted towards them, it's fists out, and slammed right into Dorie!

"This is one tough cookie!" she said, cringing.

Meanwhile, Reanne, and Mirabelle tried everything they got to keep it away from them. Then, out of nowhere, Reanne had an idea!

"Dorie! Your charm! Throw the charm you made at Dark Ellie!"

"Why?"

Just then, Dorie remembered what she said earlier "It repels bad luck."

"That's it!" she exclaimed. Dorie chucked her charm at Dark Ellie. As soon as it hit it, Dark Ellie immediately started to dissolve into a thick, murky mush. All of a sudden, a glowing ball came out of the murk, and drifted into Ellie's body. She started to get up "Wh-where am I?"

"ELLIE!" the three girls cheered "You're alive!"

"Oh, yeah. Thank you, guys!"

The sky darkened.

"No time for celebrating now!" Mirabelle said "If we don't find Petunia, earth will be roasted like a weenie on a barbeque!"

"Then let's go save the world, girls!"

On the way to the temple, the sky got darker, thunder roared, and lightning lit up the sky.

"Wait a minute" thought Reanne "Where's Patina and Loreli?"

Sure enough, Patina and Loreli were in town, posting "Have You Seen these Witchlings?" posters all over the place "Those girls are hard to keep track!" complained Patina.

When they made it to the temple, they crashed through the walls.

"Looking for this?" Ellie hollered, waving the moon crystal in her hand.

"How did you get her back to normal?" snarled Petunia.

"Easy. We defeated Dark Ellie and freed Ellie's soul. Now it's payback time!"

The girls fired bolts of magic at Petunia. She hopped all over the place, making her a difficult target. Luckily, Ellie made a perfect shot at her, frying her to a crisp.

"Ugh, at least you didn't use Shining Harmony on me this time." groaned a crispy Petunia.

"No need to, now that you're a greenling!" giggled Reanne.

While Petunia was trying to get back up, the girls ran to the six obelisks to take the crystals...but they were all gone!

"They've vanished!" gasped Ellie.

"Because I have them, you stupid witchlings!" shouted a voice from the other end of the temple. It was Camellia! The girls chased after her "Come back with those crystals!"

"Yep, I knew we were in for another adventure!" laughed Dorie as she ran after Camellia.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Dark Story

Petunia sipped on her tea. She reflected on her previous encounters with the three witchlings. She growled as she remembered being blasted with Shining Harmony just as it seemed things have finally gone her way.

"It doesn't end like this" she said, putting down her cup "I'll get revenge. I'll get revenge even if I have to die trying." She got out of her chair and hopped towards the bookshelf. She got out a book that looked like it was from a very long time ago. She flipped through it and found a page that showed a sketch of an old temple shaped like a turtle. "This is it. This is the key to ending their fun and games once and for all. I just need to find it!" She headed to the door "Ellie! Me and Felina are going to the Lunaverse. Watch the place."

Once there, they set off to the wastelands where the temple was.

"What's this talk about a temple?" Felina asked.

"According to the Lunaverse encyclopaedia I read, there is an old temple deep within the most remote location in the Lunaverse that holds the key to humanity's salvation. I just want it to finish what I started with those puny witchlings!"

"Did you say you were on your way to the temple?" asked a voice from a nearby cave.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Well, I know more about that temple than anyone."

A wrinkled lady in a tattered black cloak stepped out. "My name is Camellia. My ancestors are the ones who built the temple millenniums ago. Care to have a tour guide?"

"Fine, fine. This better be good!"

They walked on until they came to it. It was just like the sketch showed. An old, stone temple that was sandy brown and was shaped like a humongous turtle. Camellia used a spell, and the temple door was revealed. They stepped inside. It was very dark and dusty. Rats scampered across the temple floor, bats hanged from the ceiling. At the center of the temple, there stood a cenotaph and six obelisks surrounding it. Each obelisk had a different color and symbol on it.

"The doomsday device is not active. To reactivate it, you must find the six crystals of fire, water, earth, ice, sun, and moon and bring them here. It won't be too hard since I know where to find them."

"I think we should work together." smiled Petunia.

"PETUNIA! Are you in here?" called a voice from outside. It was Ellie "What's going on here?"

"Ellie! I thought I told you to watch the place."

"Yes, but then I got bored, went to see Dorie and her friends, came back, found you were gone, followed your footprints, and here I am. So what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, we found this old temple, and, uh, we found out that it could make candy fall from the sky. Want to help us find the crystals that can make that happen?"

"Sure! I love candy. Where do we start looking?"

"The water crystal can be found at the Lake of Heart. Go look for it there." explained Camellia.

At the Lake of Heart, Ellie searched and searched for the crystal. She then asked a local man where she can find it, but the man gave her the evil eye.

"Gee, he was sure grumpy."

Ellie then decided to check underwater, so she used a spell and turned herself into a fish. Once underwater, she swam fast, looking around everywhere. Eventually, she came to a secret grotto. Inside the grotto was the crystal!

"I got one! I better go and find Petunia and give it to her."

Meanwhile, Petunia was at a volcano with Camellia. "This active volcano is housing the fire crystal for us."

"Yes, but how can we get inside without burning?"

"Leave that to me."

Camellia took out a big sceptre with a dragon's head carved into it, and casted a spell. The magma inside the volcano started to go down, down, down , until there was none left. "Hurry! Let's find the crystal and get out before my magic wears off!"

They descended into the volcano, flames spouting, and right at the bottom was the fire crystal!

"Excellent. We now have a crystal. Let's go meet Ellie and Felina back at the temple."

Everyone met at the temple, giving each other the crystals they found.

"Good work, Ellie. We now have two crystals. What did you find, Felina?"

"Uh...funny story. Y'see I went to the jungle where the earth crystal was, but when I got to the shrine, it was already gone!"

"Gone? Who took it?"

"Beats me, but it looks like we got some competition for galactic domination!"

"Well there's no time to lose! We need to find the last three crystals before they get stolen, as well! Camellia, where can we find the sun and moon crystals?"

"Those are actually the most difficult crystals to acquire. According to lore, the sun and moon crystals reside in the same shrine, but are only visible during specific times of the day. When it's daytime, only the sun crystal can be found, but at night, only the moon crystal can be found."

"Okay, Ellie, you find the ice crystal in the mountains. Me, Felina, and Camellia will all go find the last two. We're running out of time..."

Ellie flew to the mountains where the ice crystal was. It was very windy and cold. She used a spell and got a parka to wear, and she trekked on through the blizzard. The shrine was on the mountain peak, but as soon as Elllie reached it, Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle were already there!

"Hey, guys! What are you all doing here?"

"Trying to save the galaxy, Ellie!" Mirabelle said over the gusty wind.

"We can't let the crystals get into the wrong hands!" Reanne added.

"Wrong hands? What are you talking about?"

"Ellie, we know about what Petunia's doing."

"Yeah, she's going to make candy fall from the sky."

"If candy means the end of mankind, yes!"

"Petunia never said anything about the end of mankind."

"She must've tricked you. That temple isn't going to bring joy, it's going to bring destruction!"

Dorie took the crystal from the shrine "That's why we're taking all the crystals and keeping them safe."

"I can't believe Petunia would trick me like that! I want to go with you. I'm really sorry, guys, I had no idea."

Meanwhile, Petunia, Felina, and Camellia were all at the cavern where the sun and moon crystals were.

"It will be sundown soon. You take the sun crystal and get back to the temple. I'll return shortly with the moon crystal."

Just then, Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Ellie all swooped in.

"Hold it right there, Petunia!" Dorie called.

"You three again? You girls are SO persistent! But never mind, because soon you will all be ashes! Hahahahaha!"

Ellie stepped forwards "I can't believe you tricked me like that, Petunia, I thought you cared about me!"

"I did, dear. But ruling the universe is just too important to me! And if that means killing you as well, I must do it!" Petunia shot out a powerful beam at Ellie. She fell to the ground and passed out.

"Ellie! NO!"

Suddenly, Ellie's shadow came to life, and leapt up!

"How do you like my Dark Ellie? I'll give back Ellie's soul if you'd be so kind to give me the crystal!"

"Never! You give back Ellie's soul right now! Or we'll-"

"Or what, you'll use your witchling magic to stop me? How cute!"

"We'll show you cute!" growled Mirabelle "Let's give her another taste of Shinning Harmony, girls!"

They pointed their armlets at Petunia and started to fire "WITH THE POWER OF HOPE AND-"

Camellia pointed her sceptre at the armlets and shot out a burst of magic. The armlets powered down and fell to the ground.

"I'm not making that mistake again. Ellie! Take the crystal from them and give it to ME!"

Dark Ellie jumped up and knocked the girls to the ground. The crystal fell out of Mirabelle's pocket.

"Just as I ordered. Let's go!"

Petunia , Camellia, and Felina flew back to the temple.

"This is excellent! We now have five crystals!" Petunia giggled as she embedded them into the obelisks.

"But, wait. Where's the moon crystal?" asked Felina.

The entire room was silent for a moment.

"WE FORGOT THE MOON CRYSTAL!" screamed Camellia.

"Not a problem. Ellie will bring it, and then...ho ho! And then it'll all end."

All of a sudden, the temple wall broke open, and in flew Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Ellie, now her old self "Looking for this?" she hollered, waving the moon crystal in her hand.

"How did you get her back to normal?" snarled Petunia.

"Easy. We defeated Dark Ellie and freed Ellie's soul. Now it's payback time!"

"I'm the one who should be saying THAT, girlies!" Petunia jumped up and punched the girls, knocking them off their brooms. They quickly got back up and started shooting beams of magic back at Petunia. She dodged back and forth, moving closer every time. Finally, Felina swooped in and stole the crystal right out of Ellie's hands! "I got it! I got it!" she cheered. She tossed it to Petunia, who then ran to the last obelisk and put it in.

"It's too late for you now!" yelled Petunia as the cenotaph in the center of the temple started to absorb the powers of the crystals "With that last crystal, the mechanism is ready to fire! I FINALLY GOT YOU, YOU BLOWHARD WITCHLINGS! NOW THE UNIVERSE IS MINE!"

The temple shot out a colossal column of light into the sky. Everyone in the Lunaverse and in the real world watched as it blasted the sun, breaking it out of orbit and sending it directly to Earth! Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Ellie all looked around scared as Petunia just stood there cackling.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Secret Story

As the sun blasted towards earth at warp speed, Petunia looked around.

"What's going on? Why is nothing happening?"

"Oh, something IS happening" said a voice. It was Camellia! "As you can see, the cascade of energy being released from the cenotaph has hit the sun, sending it right towards us!"

"But, why?"

"Because you were the one who said you wanted to get revenge, even if you died trying!"

"I didn't mean it literally!" barked Petunia "How do we stop it?"

"I'm not telling! Finally, it will all end, just like I wanted it to ages ago!"

The temple suddenly shifted. Before they knew it, the whole temple was going higher and higher into the sky, until it was in space! Camellia hovered off the ground and up the column of light "It's time this world came to an end!" she laughed manically.

Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Ellie all ran into the room. Mirabelle walked over and grabbed Petunia by the head. "All right, slimy, what's going on here?"

"I didn't mean for it to end like THIS! But Camellia apparently wanted it to." Petunia took out her Lunaverse encyclopaedia "According to my book, Camellia is an immortal woman who built the temple eons ago. It also says that she vanished the day after the temple was completed, probably to start hunting for the crystals!"

"So, does this mean we're going to have to work together on this?" asked Dorie.

"I'm afraid so" muttered Petunia "Okay, let's go over a plan! Now that Camellia has activated the temple and is now absorbing energy from it to keep the sun on it course to earth, the only way to stop her is to shut down the temple!"

"How?"

"The core of the temple is located deep in the basement. If we can get to the core, we might have a chance to stop it!"

"Alright! If we're going to save the world, now's the time to do it!"

As the team ran to the core, Reanne said to Petunia "This wouldn't be much of a problem if you were to just use the crystals to power your espresso maker."

When they reached the core, it was a giant glowing ball of darkness, shooting sparks of hot energy out of it.

"So that's what's powering the cenotaph!" Ellie said.

"That's right. Now let's find out how to shut it down."

While they looked, Camellia watched on from above

"Ha! You think just by destroying the core, you'll stop me and everything will be back to being sunshine and gumdrops? NO! I have come too far to fail now, and you have just made your biggest mistake ever! DEATH DRAGON, SHOW NO MERCY!"

The dragon head on Camellia's sceptre lit up and came to life. Pretty soon, it grew and grew and grew until it was huge and mighty. It was made of pure dark will and had three heads! The dragon attacked the girls, flames spouting out of its nose. The girls tried hard to dodge, but it was too fast. It lashed at them with its enormous fangs, and they were knocked down, bleeding.

"You big brute!" roared Petunia "No one messes with those girls except ME!" Petunia shook her Orble "Give this big chump a tummyache!" She then threw her Orble into the dragon's mouth. It coughed and gagged, but nothing happened.

"Oh, you sucker!" mocked Camellia "My dragon is immune to witch magic! You can't defeat it!"

Reanne struggled as she got up to her feet. She found a big mirror hanging on the wall next to her. She got an idea. "Then what about ME?" she shouted. Reanne ran upstairs as fast as she could. Everyone looked confused. Suddenly, a colossal beam of energy shot through the ceiling and hit the dragon. It shrieked in pain, and then finally exploded. Everyone looked up and saw Reanne guiding the beam that came from the cenotaph with the mirror.

"Awesome, Reanne!" cheered Dorie!

"Good going!"

"That was so cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, celebrate like idiots!" smirked Camellia "The sun is still en route to earth! No matter how hard you try, that puny mirror can't stop the end of humanity!" Camellia flew outside and speeded alongside the sun to earth.

In Port Mystic, everyone screamed and cried as the sun headed straight towards them! All of the girls' parents were running around frantically looking for them.

"Dorie? DORIE?"

"Reanne, where are you?"

"Mirabelle?"

"Ellie, sweetheart, where are you?"

And in the Lunaverse, everyone there was in shock, too. Hiko hugged Pinky tightly "I didn't want it to end like this!" he bawled.

Back in space, Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Ellie all looked at the sun.

"What can we do now?"

"Nothing" sighed Petunia "We all failed. The sun will collide soon, and everybody will be toast."

"Never say die" called a voice from above. It was Queen Lumina riding in her carriage! "I have come in our darkest hour to give the girls a very powerful gift. Now, girls, hold out your hands."

The four girls did what they were told and held out their hands. Queen Lumina gave each of them something that looked a lot like a Dream Spinner, only the little dots around it were all a sparkly silver color, and it was red and shiny.

"I only use this in emergencies, and this IS an emergency. This is an Exo-Spinner. It'll transform you into a super-powered from. Use it to save earth and defeat Camellia."

The girls pressed the buttons in the center of the Exo Spinners, and the music started to play. Gold dresses came out of them and the girls got into them. Instantly they became glowing with a yellow shine, and they looked very powerful. They flew out of the temple and went to confront Camellia.

The sun was already about to hit earth as the girls ambushed Camellia.

"Oh, the old 'beef up our only hope with Exo Spinners' bit, eh? That's rich."

The girls once again were silent, and when Camellia was done talking, they charged at her and punched her hard.

"So you want to get physical, huh? Ok, let's tussle!"

The four girls just attacked her, punching and kicking and shooting magic at her. Finally, they knocked her into the sun.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAUGH! MY BEAUTIFUL PLANS! I HATE !" she screamed as she burned up.

The girls then flew directly in front of the sun, and they tried as hard as they can to push it back into space. They pushed and pushed. Suddenly, they got angry, and before they knew it, they channelled so much energy that they managed to push the sun back into orbit and save the earth! Everyone below cheered as loud as possible, even though they had no idea what happened.

Once the girls got back to the temple, it was already starting to fall back into the Lunaverse and the effects of the Exo-Spinners wore off. Once safely back on the ground, Queen Lumina thanked them.

"Words cannot begin to describe what you have done." she began "As a reward for saving us all, I hereby give you these ribbons of gratitude and friendship." She then turned to Petunia "As for you, I WAS going to take away your Orble, but the dragon already ate it, so it doesn't even matter now!"

They all had a good laugh as they knew that once again, they saved the universe from evil. Because saving the universe was as easy as Do-Re-Mi!

**THE END**


End file.
